Take care of him
by Tomlinsxwolf
Summary: -Autant tirer les vers du nez de Derek n'a pas été très compliqué vu comment je le connais. Mais toi, tu caches bien ton petit jeu, j'ai eu du mal à te démasquer. Alors écoutes-moi bien et ne me prends pas pour un con en niant ce que je vais dire. Tu es amoureux de Derek. Ou comment Peter sert de guide à Stiles.


**Helloo everyone !**

Voici un nouvel OS, qui aura peut-être une suite, mais qui peut se lire sans suite... _Dîtes-moi votre avis !_

 **Rating** : K-T ? Mentions de l'incendie, de morts...

 **Pairing:** Techniquement parlant, y'en a pas. Mais Stiles/Derek très suggéré !

Mais ici, ce sont _Stiles et Peter_ qui nous intéressent !

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla.

 **Spoiler:** Gros spoiler saison 1, 2, 3, et surtout 4. Se déroule après la saison 4.

* * *

 **Take care of him.**

C'était la fin de l'été. Bientôt, la meute de Beacon Hills devrait jongler entre les problèmes surnaturels et les problèmes de lycéen. Un épisode venait de se terminer. Peter avait de nouveau eu soif de pouvoir, avait voulu tuer Scott, pour finalement atterrir à Eichen House. Derek avait évolué _(NDA- Dîtes-moi que je suis pas la seule à avoir explosé de rire à ce mot-là en pensant à l'évolution Pokémon please)_. Il avait maintenant la capacité de se changer en loup complet, comme le pouvait sa mère. Pour les plus jeunes de la bande, rien de spécial à l'horizon. Enfin, sauf pour Stiles. Il faut toujours qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à ce pauvre petit.

Stiles... Il sort avec Malia. Enfin, il pense. Difficile de savoir avec Malia. Elle a l'air de vraiment tenir à lui, mais il se demandait si elle se rendait réellement compte de ce que ça signifiait pour les humains. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas humaine, non, mais ayant passé la moitié de sa vie sous forme animale, il estimait qu'il avait le droit de se poser la question. Mais pour l'instant il laissait ce détail de côté, après tout, tout va bien entre eux... N'est-ce pas ? De son côté aussi, il tient beaucoup à elle. Était-il amoureux ? Non. Pas pour le moment du moins, on ne sait jamais avec les Hale.

Oui donc, Stiles. Il était en ce moment même dans sa chambre, jusque là rien de spécial. Son téléphone a sonné, pas super étonnant, ça pouvait être Scott, Malia, son père ou n'importe qui de la meute. Sauf qu'on parle de Stiles. Donc forcément il fallait que ce soit un interlocuteur spécial. Une femme en l'occurrence. Il fut tellement décontenancé par la demande de cette femme qu'il ne la compris pas et lui fit répéter.

-Vous êtes bien ? Stiles Stilinski ? Ici Melle Jones du centre psychiatrique Eichen House. Notre patient Peter Hale souhaiterait vous voir, pourriez-vous venir ?

-P-pardon ? Peter veut me voir, moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il a le droit au moins ? Je croyais qu'il était isolé !

-Pas vraiment monsieur... Écoutez, ça fait des jours qu'il hurle sur le personnel pour qu'on vous appelle et surtout que vous veniez, ce serait une question de vie ou de mort. Il nous as dit que vous étiez au courant pour... l'aile spéciale de l'hôpital où il se trouve ?

-Avec Peter, n'importe quoi pourrait être une question de vie ou de mort, marmonne Stiles. Vous voulez parler de l'aile secrète dont presque personne ne connaît l'existence ? Je sais de quoi il s'agit oui, si l'on parle bien de la même chose. Écoutez, Peter a fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde et je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Je suis désolé pour votre personnel, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce psychopathe voudrait me voir et je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de le savoir.

-Monsieur, croyez-moi je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, cet homme est... malsain et essaie toujours de faire ressortir le pire qui est en vous. Et je peux vous dire ça seulement en lui apportant ses repas depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais lorsqu'il demande après vous je le sens vraiment préoccupé, je ne saurai vous expliquer. S'il vous plaît, réfléchissez-y. Oh, j'aillais oublier, il a dit une fois que c'était à propos d'un certain Derek.

-Derek ? J-je...je vais raccrocher, je suis désolé, ne me rappelez pas s'il vous plaît. Au revoir.

Et Stiles raccrocha.

Peter voulait le voir.

Peter voulait le voir pour lui parler de Derek. Bon sang, malgré son premier instinct d'un "non" catégorique... Maintenant, il hésitait.

Deux jours ont passé. Et Stiles a un mauvais pressentiment. Pendant deux jours, il s'est repassé encore et encore sa conversation avec cette femme qui voulait qu'il aille voir Peter. Peter fucking Hale bordel. Il se creusait les méninges depuis deux jours, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il avait demandé conseil à plusieurs personnes, omettant le détail que cela concernait Derek. Il avait appelé Scott pour lui demander conseil. Il était catégorique: _"Non Stiles, tu ne vas pas voir Peter et tu n'y penses plus !"_. Il avait appelé Malia: _"Il a voulu tuer Scott, il est mauvais. Mais c'est ton problème."_ Il en avait parlé à son père lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir là: _"Peter veut te voir ? Hors de question !"_. Bref, il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas y aller. Même lui ne l'a pas voulu lorsque l'hôpital l'a appelé. Mais voilà, un Stiles, c'est trop curieux pour son propre bien. Et c'est stressé comme jamais qu'il se présenta à l'accueil d'Eichen House ce soir là, trois jours après le _coup de fil infernal_ -selon ses dires.

Il demanda à voir un patient, on le regarda comme s'il était fou. Il précisa qu'il s'agissait de Peter Hale et qu'on lui avait demandé de venir. L'homme de l'accueil sembla soulagé, mais ce fut tellement bref que Stiles douta d'avoir vu se regard presque suppliant. Il du remplir de la paperasse, vider ses poches... Tout le protocole habituel. Et on l'accompagna jusque Peter. A mi-chemin un autre homme s'assura qu'il était au courant de la nature surnaturelle des patients du prochain couloir. En traversant, il vit toutes sortes de créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas et son cerveau bouillonnait déjà de toutes les recherches qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il vit même un kanima, ce qui le surpris. Enfin, l'homme devant lui lui indiqua la prochaine cellule, différente des autres, séparée du couloir par une vitre. Une cellule identique clôturait le couloir et Stiles voyait ce qui semblait être un homme avec un bandeau sur le front. Il remarqua à peine le départ de son guide.

-Ne le regarde pas Stiles, ce type est dangereux. Peter eu le don de le ramener sur terre.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça, vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Le premier jour ils m'ont enfermé avec lui et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas l'approcher.

-Si tu le dis. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir Peter ? Fais vite, tu as de la chance que je sois venu, j'voulais pas.

-Bien sûr que si tu le voulais, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Je pari que tu as changé d'avis lorsque tu as su que je voulais te parler de Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et garda le silence. _Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas titiller Peter sinon tu ne sortiras jamais._ Le visage moqueur de Peter devient soudainement plus grave, plus sérieux, plus... concerné.

-Stiles... J... Prends soin de lui.

Stiles cru halluciner.

-P-pardon ?

-Prends soin de lui, de Derek. Je sais qu'il a évolué, qu'il peut se changer en loup. Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela signifie pour l'un d'entre nous, Talia l'a vécu j'ai une bonne idée de ce que c'est. Derek aura besoin d'aide.

-En quoi ça me concerne ? Si Derek a besoin d'aide, c'est Scott qu'il fallait appeler, pas moi.

-Je vais te la faire courte, ok ? Ayant acquis cette forme, Derek est plus proche que jamais avec son loup intérieur, son autre moitié, sa partie animale. Le loup fait toujours parti de nous. Avec ce pouvoir, cette connexion entre les deux hôtes est bien plus puissante. Sous notre forme normale, comme moi, on ressent ce que le loup ressent. Sous la forme de Derek... C'est presque comme s'ils pouvaient ne faire réellement qu'un. La frontière entre les deux devient plus floue. Derek doit trouver son ancrage.

-Derek a déjà un ancrage non ? Il se contrôle grâce à sa colère.

-Ce sera différent maintenant. Pour atteindre cette forme, il faut être puissant mais pas seulement. Tu sais que les loups sont plus forts en meute. Ils sont plus forts en ayant leur compagnons avec eux également. Pour atteindre cette forme, le loup doit avoir reconnu son compagnon. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Derek a compris de qui il s'agit. Tu me suis Stiles ?

Stiles commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise... Parler de la vie sentimentale de Derek, très peu pour lui...

-Non, pas vraiment. Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Voyons, Stiles... Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne le connais pas ton petit secret ?

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Non, non, non.

-De quoi tu parles à la fin ?

-Mais de toi Stiles. Autant tirer les vers du nez de Derek n'a pas été très compliqué vu comment je le connais. Mais toi, tu caches bien ton petit jeu, j'ai eu du mal à te démasquer. Alors écoutes-moi bien et ne me prends pas pour un con en niant ce que je vais dire. Tu es amoureux de Derek.

Stiles en eu le souffle coupé. Son réflexe est de protester mais le regard de Peter l'en dissuade.

-Peut-être que je l'étais, il soupire. Mais plus maintenant. Je suis avec Malia.

-Tu es peut-être avec Malia comme tu dis, mais tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas dans cette vie que tu m'appelleras beau-papa.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais encore une fois, il ne trouva rien à dire. Oui, il pense être bisexuel. Oui, il aime les femmes. Et oui, reluquer des hommes ne le choquait pas. Et bordel, oui il était vraiment tombé pour Derek à leur rencontre et encore bien des mois et des mois après. Puis Derek était sorti avec Jennifer qui avait tenté de tuer son père. Il l'avait détesté et lui avait balancé des horreurs au visage. Enfin, il avait voulu le détester, ce qu'il a du faire pendant quelques minutes puis il s'en trouva incapable... Et une chose en entraînant une autre, Malia était entrée dans leur vie, il voyait de moins en moins le loup et il avait fini par simplement faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Et visiblement, la seule personne au monde ayant remarqué ça devrait être Peter Hale. Sa vie était _gé-niale_ , vraiment...

-Écoute, je sais pas si tu tiens vraiment à Malia, ta propre fille Peter, mais sache que si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas la blesser. Et oui, peut-être que tu as raison, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour Derek mais c'est trop tard, c'est tout. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette histoire de compagnons, ce n'est pas comme si Derek ou son loup pouvaient voir en moi un potentiel compagnon.

-Je viens de te dire que le faire parler n'a pas été très difficile. C'était un peu avant qu'il se tape Jennifer, ce crétin.

-Pardon ?!

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il tient à toi ? Mais vous êtes aveugles tous les deux !

-Peter, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Je te parle que Derek voulait être avec toi bien avant Jennifer ! C'était un soir après une réunion de meute. Je ne sais pas si je le surveillais plus que d'habitude ou s'il avait été particulièrement moins discret, mais il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. Alors je lui ai fait la remarque. Tu aurais du voir sa tête, à croire qu'il pensait qu'il ne se ferait jamais prendre. Il a nier bien sûr, mais son cœur ne peut pas mentir. Il a fini par avouer, en grognant, en me menaçant de mort si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit... J'ai gardé cette information pour moi, Jennifer est arrivé, le temps a passé et je n'y ai plus vraiment pensé.

-Oui, trop occupé à préparer un plan pour tuer Scott, fit Stiles, rageur. Donc quoi, tu m'as fait venir ici pour me faire croire que Derek serait amoureux de MOI ? Je sais que tu t'ennuie ici mais je ne serai pas ton punching-ball, va te faire foutre Peter, je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez vicieux pour jouer des sentiments des autres.

-Quoi, ça serait si surprenant que ça ? Derek a toujours été bisexuel, c'est mon neveu et je vivais avec lui depuis qu'il est né. En quoi tu ne serais pas à son goût ? Tu es sans aucun doute le plus loyal de tous, tu es brillant, tu ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres et je dois avouer que tu es mignon. Tu te sous-estime Stiles.

Stiles était bouche-bée. Il commençait à croire que Peter croyait sincèrement en ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était impossible. Sérieusement, Derek ? Derek. Derek. DEREK BORDEL. Ce Derek ne peut tout simplement pas être attiré par lui, encore moins en être amoureux.

-Je sais que notre... passé, ne joue pas en ma faveur. Mais tu me connais mal Stiles, certes je suis psychopathe et tout ce que tu veux, mais jamais je me permettrai de plaisanter sur un tel sujet. Les compagnons des loups, tu ne peux imaginer ce que c'est.

-Je te signale que toi aussi, tu imagines. Ok t'es un loup, mais tu ne parles que de ce que tu sais de Talia.

Un éclat douloureux passa dans le regard de Peter.

-Non, je ne parle pas de Talia.

Stiles fronce les sourcils.

-J'avais une compagne. Il prit une inspiration saccadée. Certes, tout ce que j'ai fait lorsque vous m'avez connu, tous ces meurtres étaient pour venger ma meute, ma famille. Mais ce qui m'a rendu réellement hors de contrôle Stiles, c'était d'avoir perdu ma compagne dans cet incendie. Rose. Je me serai laissé mourir de mes brûlures si cet incendie avait été accidentel. Je l'aurai rejoins, mais mon loup et moi avions ce besoin viscéral de la venger. Il ne se passe pas un jour, une heure, sans que je ne pense à elle. Ne me dis jamais que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle Stiles, tu ne veux pas que je perde le contrôle.

Peter avait l'air hanté. Et Stiles ne doutait pas d'un seul des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Peter avait eu une compagne. Enfin, il a une compagne. C'était donc vraiment un lien indescriptible et Peter l'avait perdue. Peter aime réellement quelqu'un, désespérément. C'est absolument tragique. Il se surprenait maintenant à commencer à comprendre Peter. Perdre toute sa famille, son âme sœur... Car quelqu'un voulait tous les voir mourir. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait lui, s'il venait à perdre son père, Scott, Malia, Derek... Il ne s'était déjà jamais remis de la mort de sa mère... Et d'Allison...

-D'accord, dit doucement Stiles. Je ne savais pas pour ta compagne Peter, et je sais que ce genre de parole est énervante mais... je suis désolé, vraiment.

-Vraiment ? Peter a l'air étonné. Tu es désolé pour moi, après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Après avoir aidé à me tuer ?

-Oui Peter, vraiment. Je pense que tu sais que j'ai perdu ma mère et... je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je serai si je venais à perdre toutes les personnes que j'aime, d'un seul coup, à cause de quelqu'un qui les voulait morts. Alors oui, je suis désolé pour toi. Et je comprends pourquoi tu as tué tous ces gens, sauf Laura. Et ce qui a suivi n'a rien à voir donc tu n'es pas excusable de tout. Mais je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire. Ce sujet est très sérieux, même si je ne te crois pas vraiment pour Derek.

-Merci, dit-il l'air sincère, touché. Mais ne parlons plus d'elle, veux-tu ? Et je te demande de ne pas en parler aux autres... S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas ces regards remplis de pitié. Je te l'ai dit car c'est important que tu comprennes et que je ne pense pas que tu regardes les gens avec pitié mais avec compassion, parce que tu comprends réellement le deuil. Parles-en à Derek si tu ne me crois pas pour Rose, il l'a connue.

-J'ai l'impression de me tenir devant une autre version de toi, Peter. Pourquoi es-tu devenus comme ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ça m'a rendu fou.

-D'accord, mais après ?

-J'imagine que j'y ai pris goût. Et c'était plus simple d'acquérir du pouvoir que de faire face à l'incendie. Que vas-tu faire pour Derek ?

-Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ?

-Quitte Malia, ça sera un bon début.

Merde, Malia. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de la quitter ? A supposer que Derek voit en lui un compagnon ? Est-ce que Malia est au courant pour les compagnons ? Est-ce que les coyotes-garou ont des compagnons ? Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Alors même si cette histoire est fausse, Malia méritait de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour elle et elle ne pourrait pas le faire s'ils restaient ensemble. Et comme si Peter pouvait suivre le fil de ses pensées, il continua.

-Va voir Derek. Demande-lui comment il va, de t'expliquer sa mutation. S'il te rejette, insiste. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas expressif, mais il l'était, avant Paige, tu te souviens quand je vous l'ai raconté à Cora et toi ? Il peut se rapprocher de ce qu'il était avant. Si tu insistes. S'il se sent assez en confiance. Devient un véritable ami avant tout. Derek a perdu confiance dans le genre humain. Et la meute n'a pas aidée. Vous l'appelez lorsque vous avez besoin de lui, pour protéger la ville. Mais personne ne reste après les réunions. Vous ne passez pas de temps ensemble, ce n'est pas une vraie meute. Il fait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, évidemment. Mais les loups, contrairement aux croyances idiotes, ne sont pas solitaires, surtout pas par choix. Il doit même penser que c'est normal d'être seul, après toutes ces années. Insiste, Stiles. Tu peux te monter extraordinairement borné quand tu veux, mets-y toute ton hyperactivité si ça te chante, mais il doit craquer. Fais-le exploser, pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il ne doit surtout pas être seul. Plus maintenant.

-Je fais ça comment, sans qu'il ne m'arrache la gorge ? Sans qu'il ne pose de questions sur le pourquoi de ma présence ?

-Voyons Stiles, sourit Peter, il ne te fera jamais de mal, il en est parfaitement incapable. Dis-lui que tu veux être son ami, dis-lui le maximum de vérité pour qu'il te croit. Dis-lui que tu vois qu'il est seul et que ça ne te plaît pas. Il va probablement se vexer, être agressif, se moquer de toi. Il l'a fait avec moi lorsque j'ai essayer

une approche, pendant l'épisode kanima. C'est son moyen de défense, faire fuir les autres.

-C'est complètement dingue.

-Essaie. T'as quoi à perdre ?

-Ma vie ?

Peter lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas pas me faire répéter vingts fois la même chose !

Stiles ne répondis pas. C'était vrai, il n'avait rien à perdre si ça échouait. Et s'il y arrivait, il serait au moins plus proche de Derek, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et il ne pouvait qu'admettre que Peter avait raison, Derek était seul.

-Très bien, je vais essayer...

-Merci Stiles.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Stiles se retourna pour partir. Cependant, il fit volte face.

-Peter ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es d'accord, si je reviens te voir ?

Peter eu l'air parfaitement surpris.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais venir me voir ?

-Parce que aujourd'hui j'ai vu un type que j'avais jamais vu et qui existait à une autre époque. Et que peut-être, comme Derek, ce type pourrait redevenir ce qu'il a été.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de redevenir celui que j'étais avant l'incendie, et c'est impossible sans Rose.

-Tu l'as dit Peter, je peux être extraordinairement borné quand je veux, souris Stiles avant de réellement tourner les talons.

Il devait aller voir Malia. Pour pouvoir foncer chez Derek.

* * *

C'était truffé de fautes, dîtes merci à **Skayt** qui m'a prévenue car je ne m'étais pas relue x)

Ouiii je sais, on voit pas Derek.

Je pense faire une suite plus longue qui reprendrait le "guide" de Peter, mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas réellement utile, on imagine très bien comment ça se passera. Donc je le ferai sûrement mais ce n'est pas dans mes priorités, alors je clôture comme ça.

 **Je tiens à remercier** toutes les personnes qui favorisent, follow et reviewent (j'invente, tant pis) encore mes autres OS qui pourtant commencent à dater, ça me touche ÉNORMÉMENT, j'vous envoie à tous des câlins virtuels, ok ?

Sinon, je m'auto-pub mon blog de nail art ! Espaces et "." à changer, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai vraiment des avis, l'écriture et le nail art sont deux choses qui me tiennent presqu'autant à coeur l'un que l'autre !

thewolfsshadow POINT blogspot POINT fr/

Sur ce, je vous aime, et à la prochaine !


End file.
